Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument and more particularly relates to an electronic percussion instrument that is capable of simulating a playing technique for an acoustic percussion instrument.
Description of Related Art
There are conventional electronic percussion instruments that simulate acoustic percussion instruments, such as drums, in which the open end of a shell is covered by a head and the outer edge ring of the head is pressed and fixed by an annular rim. Open rim shot and closed rim shot are playing techniques for acoustic percussion instruments. Open rim shot is to strike the rim and the head at the same time with a stick and closed rim shot is to strike the rim with a stick while the front surface of the head is held down by the hand that holds the stick.
An electronic percussion instrument (Patent Literature 1) has been proposed in order to present the difference between these playing techniques, in which a first rim shot switch and a second rim shot switch are respectively disposed on the half circumference of the rim. The electronic percussion instrument determines the playing technique to be closed rim shot when the first rim shot switch is turned ON by the striking on the rim, and determines the playing technique to be open rim shot when the first rim shot switch is OFF and the second rim shot switch is ON.